Dance Inside
by drakon-girl13
Summary: Poseidon is having a hard time with a few dreams and wants his boyfriends to help. Zeus/Posei/Hades.


I never thought being surrounded would feel so good. I thought I would feel smothered and unable to breath. I still can't breathe but it's not in a bad way. It feels so good I can't breathe, now only if it were real.

My eyes jerk open as my alarm clock blares. I groan as I turn it off. Another dream where both of my boyfriends, yes I have two, don't judge. They were fighting over me and it turned into this epic three-way with me sandwiched in the middle. This dream has been reoccurring every few nights for weeks and always ends up with me taking a cold shower in the morning. I wish it would really happen.

The only problem with that idea is that I'm a closet case. Oh, did I mention I'm a guy. Well, I have now. Anyway, I'm Poseidon, Junior in college, major Marine Biology. My boyfriends are Zeus, Senior, major Meteorology, and Hades, Junior, major Thanatology.

The major problem isn't me though, the major problem with this whack fantasy is the fact that they don't know about each other. I know, hard to believe with us having every class together this semester, but like I said I'm a closet case, no one knows I'm gay except my boyfriends.

That's the major problem here, I'm afraid they'll find out about each other. I don't want to lose them. Either of them.

* * *

Later that day

"Sei," Poseidon jumped at the hand on his shoulder, "you alright dude you've been a little drifty all week?" Zeus asked in a worried tone as he sat down next to Poseidon in Study Hall.

"Yeah," Poseidon stated tiredly, "just tired," he lay his head down, "haven't been sleeping well." His voice was muffled by his arms.

Zeus scrunched up his face, not liking the way Poseidon looked. Poseidon was looking down right puny. "Are you sick, dude?" Zeus asked as he placed his hand between Poseidon's head and arms checking to see if he felt feverish.

Poseidon quickly pushed Zeus's hand away, looking around wildly. "Are you dense?" Poseidon asked sharply.

Zeus pushed his chair back. "Right," Zeus said in an ill way, "forgot. We can't have anyone know that Mr. Masculine likes dick. He might have to admit something."

Poseidon sighed. This was an old argument. Zeus wanted him to 'come out' to everyone, including his parents. Zeus didn't understand, just because he was open about it and ready for the whole world to know didn't mean Poseidon was ready for the ridicule from his family, and straight friends. "Zeus, you know why I haven't told anyone. I'm not ready for that, I'm not ready for my family to completely reject me." Poseidon repeated his argument for what felt like the millionth time.

At that point Hades decided he'd sat alone long enough, and came over to flop down in the chair across from Poseidon. "What's up, Sea Man?"

Poseidon rolled his eyes. It was an old joke from middle school. "Ha, ha, Dead Man, do you realize how old that joke is?" Poseidon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hades laughed and almost feel out of his chair, "Yeah," he said after he finally caught his breath, "but it's still funny as hell."

Poseidon groaned as he waved away Hades comment and lay his head back down.

Hades tilted his head to the side as he looked at Poseidon with curiosity. "What's up with him?" Hades asked a still irritated Zeus.

"He says he hasn't been sleeping well." Zeus stated in a condescending tone aimed toward Poseidon, whom just moved his head off his arms enough to flip Zeus off.

Hades laughed at this, but was secretly worried about his boyfriend. He and Poseidon had been best friends since grade school, and when Poseidon had decided to come out to him, in the eighth grade, he had been a bit surprised, but glad that the guy he'd been secretly crushing on for years was really available to him. Hades had asked him out that very night, essentially coming out himself. That night had been full of surprises, for both of them.

"So," Hades began after he stopped laughing and caught his breath, "not sleeping well…" he glanced at Poseidon, who was attempting to doze, "How so?"

"I'm fine guys," Poseidon stated as he raised his head, "just a few dreams and these stupid exams keeping me up." Poseidon was getting annoyed by his boyfriends concern.

At this statement both Hades and Zeus sat up in their chairs. "What dreams?" they asked in unison.

Poseidon jumped at their sudden inquisition. "Just a few dreams guys," he said quietly as he tried, and failed, to keep the blush off his cheeks, "they're nothing."

Both Zeus and Hades caught Poseidon's blush and instantly stopped their questions, knowing the dreams were about them, but not knowing they were also about the other. At that moment the bell rang and everyone shuffled out of their seats and toward their next class.


End file.
